


Secret Mission

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel 616, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Art, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: [Art]Tony Stark and the Winter Soldier are the perfect team of secret agents: Tony Stark can blend in and schmooze his way anywhere, and Bucky Barnes can sneak in unseen and retrieve information or kill a target.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Secret Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [journeythroughtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [journeythroughtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/pseuds/journeythroughtherain) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> \- Secret agent(s)  
> 

  
  



End file.
